Hamtaro and Bijou
by a-hamtaro-dreamer
Summary: [finished] This is such a cute story! It's a HB story. If you think that Bijou and Boss should be together, don't read this. I put Boss with... someone else...


Hamtaro and Bijou  
  
{One day, at the clubhouse,}  
  
Boss: Everyone, gather 'round the table!  
  
{Everyone gathers.}  
  
Boss: I decided that we should have a dance!  
  
Girl-Hams: Okay! That sounds great!  
  
Hamtaro: What kind of dance?  
  
Boss: I thought you would know that.  
  
Bijou: I know! We could have dance for couples!  
  
Pepper: Ya! That'd be fun!  
  
Panda: But what about those with out a couple?  
  
Pashmina: We'll find everybody a date!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! Ookwee! (Ya! We'll find everybody's perfect date!)  
  
Sparkle: Okay! I'm going to assign jobs to everyone. Pepper, Bijou, and Sandy can decorate. Oxnard and Hamtaro can get the food. Panda and Boss can make all the wooden things and all. Dexter and Howdy will come out with fun activities for us to do. Stan, get some music. That leaves Maxwell, Nin-Ham, Cappy, Pashmina, Penelope, and me. Well, Max, Nin-Ham, and Cappy can set up a stage. Pashmina, Penelope, and me will find dates. Got that?  
  
All: Ya!  
  
Boss: No asking for dates yet! Got it?  
  
All: Got it!  
  
{They all got to work.}  
  
Pashmina: I made a list of all the couples. I'll read it out loud:  
  
Sandy – Maxwell  
  
Pepper – Oxnard  
  
Sparkle - Nin-Ham  
  
Pashmina – Dexter or Howdy  
  
Penelope - Cappy  
  
Bijou – Boss or Hamtaro  
  
Kristy – Stan  
  
???? – Panda  
  
Left: Dexter or Howdy, Boss or Hamtaro, Panda  
  
Sparkle: Ya! We should invite Kristy! (a girl-ham they met in another one of my fanfics. She has the same fur design as Pashmina except instead of having gold and white fur, she has brown and white. She wears a red ribbon in each ear. She's best friends with Pashmina.)  
  
Penelope: Ookwee? (We need about three more hams right?)  
  
Pashmina: Right Penelope.  
  
Sparkle: Let's go to a ham-bar. There are sure to be girls there.  
  
Pashmina: Panda wouldn't want a girl from a bar.  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! Ookwee! (Harmony! We could invite Harmony!)  
  
Pashmina: Ya! I think that Boss once had a crush on her. When after we defeated Spat, he kept asking how long she would stay.  
  
Sparkle: Okay! But we'll tell her to leave her wand, wings, and halo at home.  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! (Great idea!)  
  
Pashmina: I guess that means Hamtaro and Bijou are a couple. That leaves two more.  
  
Sparkle: Come on let's to a bar.  
  
Pashmina: How about a flower field. The hams at a bar might be bad-girls.  
  
Sparkle: Okay.  
  
{They went to a flower field.}  
  
Pashmina: Do you see anybody?  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! Ookwee! (Look! Over there!)  
  
Sparkle: Hey! There is someone there!  
  
Pashmina: Hello!  
  
????: Hmm?  
  
Pashmina: [running to her] Hi! I'm Pashmina! This is Penelope.  
  
????: Oh! Hi. I'm Hannah. (I know they already know her, but let's pretend they don't.  
  
Hannah does know Howdy though.) Nice to meet you!  
  
Sparkle: You too. I'm Sparkle.  
  
Pashmina: Let's cut to the chase. We're having a dance.  
  
Hannah: A dance?  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! Ookwee! (Yup. It's a couple dance.)  
  
Hannah: A couple dance?  
  
Sparkle: Ya. We want to invite you.  
  
Pashmina: We two choices for choices for you to choose from for a date. Want to come?  
  
Hannah: I want to come, but I can't just fall in love with anybody.  
  
Pashmina: They're two really great guys. They're names are Howdy and Dexter.  
  
Hannah: Howdy? I know I've heard that name before. Well, okay.  
  
Sparkle: Great! Tomorrow, at the park, at 10:00 am okay?  
  
Hannah: Okay. See ya then!  
  
{They leave.}  
  
Penelope: Ookwee. (Just one more.)  
  
Pashmina: Ya. Where can we look?  
  
Sparkle: Hmm... no clue.  
  
{Suddenly, Penelope disappeared.}  
  
Pashmina: Penelope? Where did you go?  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! (Down here!)  
  
Sparkle: She fell in this hole!  
  
{They pull her up.}  
  
Pashmina: Are you all right?  
  
Penelope: Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaa!!!!!!!! [crying]  
  
Sparkle: She's hurt! We need a doctor!  
  
Pashmina: Stay here with Penelope. I'll run to the ham-hospital and get one.  
  
Sparkle: Okay. Hurry.  
  
{She went and came back with a hamster that was the size of Bijou with same fur design as Hamtaro, but instead of having orange and white fur, she had brown and white fur.}  
  
Pashmina: Here. This her. She fell into this hole, Nurse-Ham.  
  
Nurse-Ham: Okay. Let me see where it hurts, Penelope.  
  
Penelope: Ookwee. (Okay.)  
  
Nurse-Ham: Hmm... there is a bad wound here. I'll put this bandage on it, and then it should be all right.  
  
Pashmina: Oh, thank you!  
  
Nurse-Ham: Thank you. I almost never get patients these days.  
  
Sparkle: I guess nobody gets hurt often.  
  
Pashmina: Well, Panda sure gets hurt a lot. He's the clubhouse builder. He makes all of our wooden stuff.  
  
Nurse-Ham: Wow. He sounds like a nice ham.  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! (He is!)  
  
Nurse-Ham: Um... do you think I could, well, meet him?  
  
Sparkle: Ya! You could be his date! Listen. Blah... blah... blah... (telling the whole story) and that's that. So can you come, Nurse-Ham?  
  
Nurse-Ham: Okay! Oh, and you can call me Casey. That's my real name.  
  
Pashmina: Okay, Casey. See ya, then.  
  
Casey: Bye!  
  
{Back at the clubhouse,}  
  
Bijou: Yes! We're finally done!  
  
Boss: All of us are done too.  
  
{Sparkle, Pashmina, and Penelope come in.}  
  
Pashmina: We're all done, too!  
  
Hamtaro: Oh no! Look at the time! We have to get back home! Our owners will be back soon!  
  
{Everyone leaves.}  
  
{The next day, at the clubhouse,}  
  
Pepper: Is everyone her?  
  
Nin-Ham: Where's Sparkle?  
  
Pashmina: She probably went to pick up the others. She'll be here soon. {She walks in with Casey, Hannah, Harmony, Kristy and another girl-ham that looked like Snoozer.}  
  
Sparkle: Hi, everyone! These are our new ham-hams. This is Casey, Hannah, Harmony and Kristy who we all know, and this is Dreamy, a friend of Kristy's.  
  
Hannah: Hi!  
  
Casey: How do you do?  
  
Harmony: Nice to see you all!  
  
Dreamy: Zuzuzu... hello.  
  
All: Hi! Welcome to the clubhouse!  
  
Boss: *blush* Harmony! I didn't know you were coming.  
  
Harmony: *blush* I hope you don't mind if I stay.  
  
Boss: Of course you can stay! You're an official ham-ham!  
  
Harmony: *blush* Um... you want to be my date?  
  
Boss: More than ever! [to Bijou] Sorry it didn't work out between us, Bijou.  
  
Bijou: That's okay, Boss. I just want you to be happy!  
  
Boss: Thanks Bijou!  
  
Hamtaro: [thinking] Yes! Now that Boss is out of the way, I can ask Bijou to be my date without hurting Boss!  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou, will you be my date?  
  
Bijou: *blush* Of course Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Great!  
  
Snoozer: *yawn* ... hi... dreamy... want to... *yawn* nap with me?  
  
Dreamy: *blush*...okay... *yawn*  
  
Hannah: So who are my choices, Pashmina?  
  
{Dexter runs over.}  
  
Dexter: Pashmina, do you want to be my date?  
  
Pashmina: Uh... no choices, Hannah. You've got Howdy.  
  
Hannah: Okay. Where is he?  
  
{Howdy runs over.}  
  
Howdy: [to Pashmina] Be my gal, Pash- (he stops as he looks at Hannah)  
  
Howdy: Hi.  
  
Hannah: Hi. Are you Howdy?  
  
Howdy: Ya.  
  
Hannah: Um... will you be my... uh, date?  
  
Howdy: [looks at Pashmina, then back at Hannah] Sure, beautiful.  
  
Hannah: *blush*  
  
Howdy: [to Pashmina] Sorry, Pashmina. But it's love at first sight.  
  
Hannah: *blush*Tee... hee...hee...  
  
Pashmina: It's fine Howdy. Go be with who ever you want!  
  
Dexter: Pashmina, you're so kind-hearted! Even though Howdy just dumped you, you're still so nice to him! And I know you must be a little sad about the cruel thing he did to you, but fear not! You have my heart now and forever!  
  
Pashmina: Dexter... *blush*  
  
Casey: Sparkle, where's Panda?  
  
Sparkle: Wait here. I'll get him.  
  
{She went and came back with Panda.}  
  
Sparkle: This is the girl who wants to be your date!  
  
Casey: Sparkle! *blush* You're embarrassing me!  
  
Panda: That's okay! I'm quite flattered actually. *blush*  
  
Casey: So do you want to?  
  
Panda: Ya.  
  
Sparkle: *giggle* You're such a cute couple!  
  
Panda and Casey: *blush*  
  
Nin-Ham: Uh... will you be my date, Sparkle?  
  
Sparkle: Of course!  
  
Stan: Hey, baby girl! Be my date?  
  
Kristy: *blush* Okay.  
  
Oxnard: Uh... Pepper, would you ... um...  
  
Pepper: Yes.  
  
Oxnard: How did you know I wanted to ask you?  
  
Pepper: I'm psychic!  
  
Oxnard: Cool!  
  
Pepper: *giggle*  
  
Sandy: Hey, Maxwell.  
  
Maxwell: Hi, Sandy. Did you find a date?  
  
Sandy: You know you're, like, the only one for me!  
  
Maxwell: Oh shucks Sandy. You're the best!  
  
Sandy: *blush*  
  
Penelope: Ookwee. *blush* Ookwee ... kwee...kwee? (Hi, Cappy. Will you... um... I ....uh...)  
  
Cappy: Okay, Penelope.  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! (Yay!)  
  
Hamtaro: Does everyone have a date?  
  
All: Yes!  
  
Hamtaro: Then let's get this party started!  
  
All: Ya!  
  
{The party started. Everyone had fun.}  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, why... did you ask me?  
  
Hamtaro: Heke? What do you mean?  
  
Bijou: Why did you ask me... to be your date?  
  
Hamtaro: 'Cause I like you, as a very, very, close friend I mean.  
  
Bijou: Well, if so, why? Why did you do it immediately after Boss uh... how do you say it ... dumped me?  
  
Hamtaro: I... uh ...just didn't want you to um... I didn't want to interrupt you. Ya. That's it. I didn't want to interrupt.  
  
Bijou: For some reason, you waited until Boss broke up with me.  
  
Hamtaro: Well, he liked you so I didn't want to...  
  
Bijou: ... make him mad?  
  
Hamtaro: Ya.  
  
Bijou: But why? After Boss took Harmony, you rushed right to me, like you wanted it from the start.  
  
Hamtaro: I did.  
  
Bijou: Why?  
  
Hamtaro: Um... well no other girl-ham liked me. Ya. That's why.  
  
Bijou: You and I both know that all the girl-hams have a crush on you. They all do, from Sparkle to Penelope. All of them. And you've known them longer than you've known me. So don't say because you and I are friends.  
  
Hamtaro: Okay. I... I ... I love you, Bijou! Since the day I met you, I liked you! Then that little dent turned into a crush and before I knew it, I was in love with you!  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou ...  
  
{Penelope is watching.}  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! Ookwee! (Cappy! Look at this!)  
  
{Hamtaro and Bijou kept talking.}  
  
Cappy: What is it Penelope? !? Oh my gosh! It's Hamtaro and Bijou! And ... they're talking love!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! Ookwee! Ookwee! (I know! Hey, let's tell everyone! This is exciting!)  
  
Cappy: Don't you think it's kind of rude? ...... Oh, you're right! You go tell Pashmina and Dexter and I'll make sure nothing good happens.  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! (Okay!)  
  
{She runs to Pashmina.}  
  
Pashmina: Hey, Penny. Where's Cappy?  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! Ookwee! Ookwee! (He's over there, but that's not important right now! Hamtaro and Bijou! Look!)  
  
Dexter: What about them?  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! Ookwee! (They're talking love! Come see!)  
  
Pashmina: Love? Oh my gosh!  
  
Dexter: But isn't it impolite to spy?  
  
Pashmina: Yeah well... um... forget manners! It's Hamtaro and Bijou!  
  
Dexter: ... You're correct! Let's go!  
  
{They went to Cappy.}  
  
Penelope: Ookwee, ookwee kwee? (Did anything happen?)  
  
Cappy: Not really. Okay! Now me and Dexter will go get more hams! You guys watch!  
  
Pashmina: Okay!  
  
Dexter: I'll get Howdy and Hannah! You get Pepper and Oxnard!  
  
Cappy: Okay!  
  
{They went and came back with they're couple.}  
  
Hannah: So what happened, Pashmina?  
  
Pepper: Anything good?  
  
Pashmina: Not yet.  
  
Oxnard: Good! I don't want to miss a thing!  
  
Howdy: Quiets or they'll here ya'll!  
  
Oxnard: Sorry!  
  
Pepper: Hannah, Pashmina and I will get everyone else! I'll get Sparkle and Nin-Ham, and Sandy and Maxwell!  
  
Hannah: I'll get Panda and Casey!  
  
Pashmina: I'll get Kristy and Stan! What about Boss and Harmony?  
  
Pepper: Um... get Harmony, but not Boss. Okay?  
  
Pashmina: Okay!  
  
{They went and came back with everyone except Boss.}  
  
Harmony: This is so exciting!  
  
Sparkle: Did anything happen?  
  
Maxwell: I don't think so!  
  
Nin-Ham: Make sure everyone is well hidden!  
  
Panda: Yeah! We don't want to be seen!  
  
Sandy: Like, I can't believe it's finally happening!  
  
Stan: I knew it would happen! But I will miss flirting with Bijou...  
  
Kristy: Ehem! Hello, Stan?  
  
Stan: But you know I love you!  
  
Casey: Be quiet you guys!  
  
Nin-Ham: Stop fighting and look!  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro, I love you too. I've loved you since I met you. It was never just a dent or a crush. It was always love.  
  
Hamtaro: Oh! Don't be mad that my love started small. I just... I... um...  
  
Bijou: It's okay. Really.  
  
Hamtaro: I, uh, it's, um I lo-, um, you see I, no, um, I want, uh, to, I, um ki-  
  
{Bijou went up to him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back.}  
  
Ham-Hams: Oh!  
  
{Boss walks up.}  
  
Boss: What's going on?  
  
Ham-Hams: Boss! Um, nothing!  
  
Stan: Nothing's going on, man!  
  
Howdy: Yeah! Specially not Hamtaro and Bijou kissin'!  
  
Boss: What!?  
  
Ham-Hams: Howdy!  
  
Howdy: Sorry!  
  
Boss: Bijou?  
  
Cappy: Listen, Boss. It's okay, I mean –  
  
Boss: No. I understand...  
  
Harmony: Boss...It'll be a-o-kay. I promise.  
  
Boss: I *sniff* know. *sniff really loud*  
  
Bijou: Huh? What was that?  
  
Hamtaro: Hif-hif... hif-hif... The ham-hams!  
  
{They turn and look to where the ham-hams were hiding. They find them.}  
  
Bijou: You were spying on us?  
  
Panda: No. We were...  
  
Howdy: Spying! We're sorry!  
  
Sandy: Howdy! We were, like, good!  
  
Howdy: Sorry!'  
  
Hannah: It's okay Howdy!  
  
Hamtaro: No it's not! Why?  
  
Bijou: I thought you had manners!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee, kwee. Ookwee ookwee, kwee. (It's all my fault. I convinced Cappy who helped me convince everyone else. Blame me.)  
  
Cappy: No. It's my fault for going with Penelope. I know she's young.  
  
Pashmina: No. I should have stopped it. Penelope is my responsibility.  
  
{Everyone said that it was his or her own fault.}  
  
Bijou: Well, I guess we forgive you.  
  
Hamtaro: Yeah! It was bound to get out sometime!  
  
Dexter: Thanks guys.  
  
Maxwell: Hey, where's Boss?  
  
Oxnard: He can't still be mad, can he?  
  
Harmony: Oh. He's still mad. I guess that means he doesn't lo–  
  
Bijou: Yes he does! I'll go talk to him.  
  
Hamtaro: Let me. He probably doesn't want to see you.  
  
Bijou: He probably doesn't want to see you more.  
  
Hamtaro: Please Bijou.  
  
Bijou: Well, okay.  
  
Hamtaro: I'll be back soon.  
  
{He went out to look for Boss and found him.}  
  
Hamtaro: Boss?  
  
Boss: Oh, it's you. The trader.  
  
Hamtaro: I'm not a trader.  
  
Boss: Then why did you go kiss Bijou? The girl I liked.  
  
Hamtaro: I thought you liked Harmony and gave up Bijou.  
  
Boss: Well, I did, but that doesn't give you the right to kiss her. I was just getting over her. Then I saw you two kissing and thought about how much I've always wanted that kiss.  
  
Hamtaro: Boss, I'm sorry.  
  
Boss: Yeah well, I DON'T FORGIVE YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
{Bijou comes.}  
  
Bijou: Let me talk to him, Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro: Okay.  
  
Bijou: Boss?  
  
Boss: Bijou... Why? Why did you kiss Hamtaro?  
  
Bijou: I love him Boss.  
  
Boss: *sniff* But you knew I loved you!  
  
Bijou: I thought you loved Harmony. I thought you eh... dumped me.  
  
Boss: I did but I still loved you!  
  
Bijou: then why did you go with Harmony? Didn't you love her?  
  
Boss: I did, but I... well, okay. I didn't.  
  
Harmony: What?! I heard the whole thing! You jerk! [tears appear]  
  
Boss: Harmony! I... I...  
  
Harmony: What? What is it?  
  
Boss: I...  
  
{He went over to her and kissed her.}  
  
Harmony: ...  
  
{She pushed Boss away.}  
  
Harmony: No!!! You just confessed that you loved her and not me...  
  
Boss: Harmony...  
  
Harmony: To tell you the truth, I did love you. I was shy. The reason I didn't say was because I should of told you when we were battling Spat. If I told you now, you would know I was shy. I knew you wouldn't like a fairie- ham of LOVE that was shy about her own love!  
  
Boss: Yes I would of. And I still do.  
  
Harmony: What? After all I said you...  
  
Boss: Yeah. And this time I'm not lying. I do love you.  
  
Bijou: *giggle* I leave you two alone.  
  
{Back at the clubhouse,}  
  
Bijou: It worked! Well, not exactly. Harmony came and heard and then they argued a little but then they kissed! But then back to arguing and now they seem to be getting along!  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou, you're the best!  
  
Bijou: *blush* No you are!  
  
{They kiss.}  
  
Sparkle: How cute!  
  
Pepper: Totally!  
  
Pashmina: Ah, sweet love!  
  
{Suddenly Boss and Harmony walk in.}  
  
{Hamtaro and Bijou stop kissing.}  
  
Boss: It's okay. We're like you know!  
  
Bijou: What do you mean?  
  
Harmony: We're an official couple!  
  
All: Yay!  
  
Hamtaro: Come on guys! Let's start this dance!  
  
All: Okay!  
  
{They start the dance and they all have fun.}  
  
THE END  
  
a_ hamtaro_ dreamer: All done! I hope you liked this story. Oh, and just to tell you, the Harmony and Boss thing was not made up. In the game "Ham-Ham HeartBreak", after you beat it, Boss is always asking "Is Harmony leaving now that business is done? I hope not!" Doesn't that mean he likes her??? 


End file.
